The present invention relates to an electric control for an automatic transmission of an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to an electric transmission control apparatus to conduct shift operation of the transmission on a basis of a shift pattern defined by a desired relationship between the vehicle speed and a throttle opening angle of the prime engine.